


Люблю твои руки

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: ...Длинные пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и последние крохи напряжения Дерека исчезли в один миг.Боже, как же Дерек любил руки Стайлза!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Люблю твои руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Gentle Hands I Love (Love Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938740) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



Дерек бросил свою сумку прямо у входной двери. Судя по тому, как она упала, он имел все шансы помять с полдюжины учебников, что, вообще-то, обычно волновало его, но в данный момент он чувствовал себя полностью вымотанным, и поэтому даже слегка желал им развалиться к чертям. С трудом удержавшись от пинка по сумке, Дерек устало поплелся в комнаты.

Он нашел Стайлза в гостиной: тот сидел на диване, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, смотрел телевизор и играл в какую-то игрушку в своём телефоне.  
Его колени выглядели крайне соблазнительно, и Дерек не видел ни единой причины отказываться от возможности устроиться на них.

Стайлз издал удивлённый восклик, когда Дерек опустился на диван рядом с ним, но так происходило постоянно: для Стайлза было обычным делом с головой погрузиться в свои дела и не замечать ход времени или не услышать, что открылась дверь квартиры. Стайлз охотно убрал в сторону свой телефон, когда Дерек положил голову ему на колени и поерзал, укладываясь поудобнее, и улыбнулся ему.

— Плохой день, да?

— Аспирантура ужасна. Почему я решился на нее? Это была глупая идея.

Дерек повернулся лицом к Стайлзу, уткнувшись в теплую и мягкую рубашку. Ее ткань под его щекой была потертой, тонкой и мягкой, и он мог почувствовать, как живот Стайлза дрожит от его тихого смеха.

— Не преувеличивай, — сказал он. — Тебе нравится в колледже. Ну, большую часть времени. По крайней мере, ты любишь учиться, и тебе нравится то, что ты изучаешь. Сейчас ты слишком устал, но через пару дней снова вспомнишь, что любишь учебу.

Дерек хмыкнул. То, что его парень, возможно, прав, не означало, что Дерек так быстро с ним согласится. Он только глубже зарылся носом в успокаивающий запах истертой фланели рубашки и Стайлза, позволяя усталости потихоньку отступать.

Затем длинные пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и последние крохи напряжения Дерека исчезли в один миг. 

Боже, как же Дерек любил руки Стайлза! 

Они были большими, горячими и нежными. Стайлз провел ногтями по голове Дерека к основанию его шеи, и того пробрала сладкая дрожь.

— О, да, тебе это нравится, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стайлз. В другой день Дерек шлепнул бы его по руке за такое нахальство в голосе, но сейчас Стайлз был прав, а у Дерека не было сил ни на что, кроме довольных стонов. Стайлз засмеялся: — Да ты практически мурлычешь.

— Молчи... Мне Приятно... Продолжай...

— Есть, сэр, — хихикнул Стайлз. Его тон изображал отклик старшему по званию, но прикосновения оставались все такими же мягкими. Стайлз практически прижимал голову Дерека к своему животу, создавая для него теплое, темное уютное местечко, где ничто не имело значения, кроме заботы о Дереке.

Дерек мог бы остаться тут навсегда. Ну, ладно, может, не навсегда. В пятницу ему нужно сдавать материал, для которого ему предстоит написать еще шесть страниц текста и аннотированную библиографию. Но хотя бы на ближайший час. Да, он, пожалуй, останется здесь как минимум на час или до тех пор, пока Стайлз будет готов сидеть там и гладить его.

К счастью, тот, похоже, никуда не спешил. Телевизор работал в фоновом режиме, и Дерек слышал постукивание по экрану телефона, зажатого в другой руке Стайлза, но массаж головы не прекращался.

— Люблю тебя, — сонно пробормотал Дерек. Он подумал, что, наверное, сказал это слишком тихо и неслышно для Стайлза, но тот пару секунд спустя коснулся его виска легким поцелуем .

— Я тоже люблю тебя, детка, — прошептал в ответ Стайлз. — Засыпай.

И Дерек послушался, расслабленный и с улыбкой на лице.  



End file.
